I Bleed Black From My Tainted Soul
by bLu3-Ph30nIx
Summary: Pleasure, gore, lust and dark intents. This story is one of rage and sexual tension. The boys have become what the world fears most, reminding people why they once were afraid of the shadows, and a few girls exactly what it means to be terrified. Rated M.
1. Fire

**Dear readers and fans, do not be alarmed I will continue ****Hellfire Consumes The Soul****, as soon as I am over my case of horrible writer's block. Because I had to completely scrap ****Darkness in an Innocents Heart**** and my original concept, I do not know how to proceed to fully capture the personality of this new demon Yokoshima no Akai. Kurayami was exactly what his name means, darkness. HE was evil to his core, Yokoshima however, seems to have much more complexity and I do not know how to make it so I can encompass all of him and have his influence shine through Naruto, in a dark , bloody and entertaining way. Alas, I feel as though this would not have happened if my first story was reported. But while I have no idea how to continue ****HCTS****, I have a Powerpuff Girls Z story I've been working on, and trust me you will not be disappointed.**

**P.S. I will have one O.C. and a fourth PPG, named Bunny like in the American series. I may add to more, not sure, if I do there will be a lot more carnage and suffering. The chapters will be long well paced one-shots of your favorite pairings Brick/Momoko (Blossom), Boomer/Miyako (Bubbles), Butch/ Kaoru (Buttercup), and the others O.C./Sayuri (Bunny). The girls may or may not be normal, wait and see, and prepare for gore and sexual tension. Let's begin.**

**GoldenAngel001**

**P.S. No lemons, but some mature situations and gore.**

**Chapter 1: Fire**

**Brick's POV**

Humiliation is something someone can only take for so long, and each time they are faced with it, the suffering cuts deeper and deeper until the pain is embedded into the soul. The degradation eats away at your mind, making you question yourself, your capabilities and self-worth as you doubt what you can do, all the while forcing your taunter's words to come true. You set yourself up for failure every time. The disappointment adding to the shame and embarrassment, causing the jeers to worsen to the point where your very sanity is almost thinking of committing the now very appealing action of suicide as you slowly go mad. You've lost everything at this point even the title that once made you the most feared villain in Tokyo City.

My 'Mama' couldn't take it anymore, he was suffering at the hands of the other crime lords, so much so that the added logic and sanity from his increased brain power was slipping. The numerous failed plans were crippling his resolve until he was desperate, because he could not defeat them, the protectors of this slowly downward spiraling city in Japan, the Powerpuff Girls. None of his so called brilliant plans could ever succeed, not one. Those four girls always won, knocking him off his ever dwindling pedestal, until every time he arrived in town to commit a crime the citizens laughed at his attempts saying it was a waste of time, you'll never win Mojo, leaving the chimp so discouraged he would just leave.

That discouragement quickly turned into white hot hatred, for all those who laughed at him, all who made him feel useless. Mojo despised feeling useless, and was going to fight against it like the trapped creature he was. Animals are always the fiercest when cornered, lashing out with power you thought you had taken away. This town thought he was down for the count, a washed up has been with nothing else to offer not even fear. The mayor had even gone so far as to remove him from the list of the most horrifying of all villains, insulting his pride and further plunging him into his darkness.

He was burning with contempt. Wanting so badly to lash out at the city, and crush it within his bare hands, to show them how wrong they were. He wanted throw his pain upon them, making them feel his agony tenfold. Mojo was going to fill their hearts with terror once again, and cause the mere utterance of his name to make any man shudder in panic. The only thing standing in his way was the inability to come up with a plan to take back his throne as one of the most frightening menaces ever to walk the earth, which only deepened his hatred for them. So far they were right, he was a failure, and all of his current plots would lead him to his undoing.

Soon the unceasing pleading with himself to come up a diabolical plan, caused my father to lock himself in a room for days, forgetting to sleep and eat. He became skin and bones; the only thing keeping him alive was him racking his brains for something so evil, so gut wrenchingly horrible even my brother Butch, the deadliest of us all, would cringe. My three brothers and I were worried, which was a miracle as we never cared about anything, except ourselves and our crushes, the very ones who put him in this state (the PPGs). We even brought and made him food, just to have our old furry punching bag back. But nothing helped, and we just stopped trying.

For weeks this went on, as he grew thinner and thinner and the bags under his eyes became as black as Butch's hair. We had become so used to it we stopped worrying and went back to looking at pictures of the sixteen year old Powerpuff Girls in the paper. We were so captivated by them and their beauty we didn't even notice the inspiration flash across his eyes and a long gone malicious smile creep over his lips.

Finally he began to eat and sleep again, but he still never came out of his room. We were glad Mama was almost back to his old self we could finally go back to the times we tortured him and used him as a play thing and not feel guilty about it because he was thin or sleep depraved. Now instead of silence, the nights were filled with the whirls of drills and the clangs of metal. We could smell the steel being welded, and see the sparks from under his door, as Boomer and Blaze let their imaginations determine what Mojo was up to. They had ideas like an ice cream maker or whatever the hell else. How wrong they were.

Three months later, the sounds of tools suddenly ceased and were replaced with our blood-chilling screams of pain. Mojo had dragged us and forced all four of us into the maw of the metal beast he had created. We were twelve at the time, terrified of the insane gleam in our creator`s eyes as he closed the doors he knew we couldn't break out of. We begged and cried for him to let us out, Boomer clutching to me in fear, even Butch trembling as Blaze and I pounded on the doors. He only laughed and turned the dials.

Black light encompassed us, and set us ablaze with ebony flames. It tore through, ripping at our insides and made us feel like blood was seeping from every part of our small bodies. Bones cracked and set into place, as we felt ourselves lengthen and age. We shrieked and screamed for so long our throats were raw and hoarse. I was burning on the inside the darkness changing me in its follower. I and my siblings were being perfected, made into the ultimate evil.... and when it was all over, our pain filled cries ceasing, I smirked, my newly acquired fangs folding over my lips. I liked this feeling.

My brothers did too, smiling as Mojo finally let us out, surveying our powerful, new seventeen year old bodies, an air of pride and accomplishment soaring around him that wasn't detectable for nearly a year. I looked. We needed new clothes for sure, but there was something different about each of us... aside from the lack of childhood, I could see it in their eyes that had darkened to an almost black shade of green, blue and violet. Butch's bloodlust had heightened, his smile sadistic in pleasure. Boomer had shed his cowardice and showed a devious intelligence through cool confidence. Blaze's mind seemed focused now, not jumping from subject to subject. He seemed liked he would play with those he killed, tormenting them till they begged for death's sweet embrace. I could feel it the darkness in me, my mind becoming more analytical, my vermillion eyes narrowed knowing I was brilliant beyond measure. The Rowdyruff Boys were reborn.

"Excellent." Mojo's grin widened. He led us to another room, where four shivering citizens were held.

"Kill them....all of them."

We smiled, especially my green eyed brother, the thought of blood running over our hands excited us. I grabbed one of them, crushing their arm with my strength. The ivory bones jutted out of her skin and crimson sped from the wound. It looked so warm, so inviting and tasty. My tongue lulled out of my mouth as the metallic smell hit my nostrils mixed with her unique scent of strawberries and cream. My red orbs bore into her brown ones that were silently asking to be set free. My face twisted into a cruel line, then I loosened my grip.

Her eyes opened wide, hope swimming in them, she really thought she would be let go._ What a dumb bitch. _I smile a sickening smile, as I enjoyed watching the hope fall from her face; tightening my grip with unbearable force I ripped her appendage off, shoulder and all.

The blood spurted out as she let out and pathetic whimper that was supposed to be a cry of terror. Now a fountain of the scarlet life flew from her, landing on my face, my lips. It was calling to me to taste it, the strawberry aroma choking me with pleasure and temptation. I didn't fight, I submitted myself to it, to my hunger. I could really taste it now, the sweetness of the thick liquid in my mouth. She really did taste like strawberries and cream. It was overwhelming, her delicious blood and scent. My body craved it, and there was nothing this woman could do to stop me from getting more of it. She was weak, losing her means of life, I wanted her now.

I jumped; her body went rigid as I landed on top of her, my legs wrapped around her waist. She was crying now, tears mixing with the blood that had sprayed upon her face, pale red streaks flowing over her cheeks. Her hair was matted to her forehead, blonde stained with her blood, her stump of an arm still squirting. A truly beautiful meal she was.

I bared my fangs, and plunged, the flesh giving way with a squelching sound that tickled my ears. The strawberry filling poured into to me from my giant, living Toaster Streusel square, as I took more and more bites, randomly placed where I could get the most blood. Her stomach was the best spot. Slicing her down the middle, my claw like nails getting covered in the red substance, her organs were exposed. She was still alive, but her screams had lowered to sharp gasps of air as she struggled to breathe.

I made her watch as I pulled her spleen from her torso, and bit into it. I pulled her intestines away letting the acid fall from them and eat the skin on her face, purposely forcing her to drink her own bile and piss. Blood came up in her throat, and I kissed her, letting my tongue pry its way into her mouth, tasting every crevice. Her breathing slowed and then stopped. She was dead, and yet my soul was the one in heaven, her taste still on my lips, along with a smile.

"Brick…enough, you did well…. you and your brothers." I stand, listening to my father speaks.

"Now find your Powerpuff counterparts, and make them suffer any way you can, make them desperate with insanity like they did to me. Boys I want you to torment them to the point where they want to die then ….keep them alive…. for your own pleasure."

I smile. I imagine my Blossom's blood washing over me, painting our skin crimson while our tongue mingled in each other's mouths, my hands traveling to unexplored parts of her body. Her moans heightening as I bit her slender neck, saying my name over and over in those huffy breaths. My eyes glow in ecstasy, and I look to my brothers, their faces filled with my same hunger and want. With the power Mojo had given us, not could stop us from taking them, not even they themselves, and I could make my fantasies a reality, all I had was draw her out._ Soon Blossom… soon I get to lick the wounds I make all over you, and taste you on my tongue._

"Boys… ready to have some fun."

XXX

**Normal POV**

Chilling winds tore through Tokyo City, as a young redheaded vixen walked home, wishing, for once, she hadn't worn a skirt and listened when her mom said it was going to be cold and that she should wear something warm, not cute. Something that wasn't cute, that was high treason to Momoko, so just to spite her mother, she put on a skirt. What a dumbass she could be sometimes, at least she had put on long sleeves.

Her long coppery locks billowed around her, threatening to destroy the pink hair band holding them firmly in on the back of her head. Rose hued irises narrowed as the wind blew against her, trying to push her back to where she came… and school was over, and would be for the next three weeks of Winter Break, so she wasn't going to some damn empty building. Annoyance played across her face as her scarf slapped her, something she was feeling a lot of lately, due to a so called 'genius' primate.

He was bordering on the insufferable, to the point where Momoko just wanted to kick him repeatedly until he stopped moving and bled out over the pavement. Mojo was her pain of all pains, and she just wanted it to all be over. Didn't he know that he'd never win, that good always triumphed over evil every time? All of Mojo's plans failed time and time again, until he had gotten sloppy and repeated previous schemes. She and her teammates had gotten so tired of it they opted for drawing straws to determine whose problem he was. Mojo wasn't even worth it, he wasn't even worthy of being called a villain; he was a nuisance, a fucking nuisance.

His attacks were taking up her time, making her skip school, which in turn caused her to miss tests and homework, which lowered her grades, which got her questioned by her parents, who in turn grounded her until they got better… which they wouldn't because of that damn monkey. God, why couldn't he give up? Mojo was old news, and needed to move on in life. Get a damn hobby, and maybe some friends too.

Momoko sighed. She really needed to get home, the snow was starting to fall and she was the only one left outside, the streets barren of life. If she had moved faster, she could've been home be now enjoying a vanilla sundae next to the fire right now. That just made her grit her teeth, before she trudged harder against the wind, hunger strengthening her resolve to get home and get her precious sweets. She narrowed her mind, focusing on that one objective, oblivious to a pair of crimson orbs watching her in the distance.

Brick smirked, how had he not seen it before, was he really that damn stupid that he couldn't see it? This girl he was watching, and admittedly following, had the same hair color, and, even though she was a short distance away from her, his enhanced eyesight made him aware she, in fact, had the same color eyes. Not many people had pink eyes, and it was highly improbable that there were two people in the same area with that color. Not only that, her scent was the same cinnamon fire he fell for.

"I found you." He slipped into the white shadows of the snow, right behind her, creeping quietly along. He was closer now, closer than before and could make out her curves that had filled out over the past years. Every time she turned, he press more into the darkness, catching a glimpse of her pale skinned breasts pushed up by the pink silk, almost white corset top, lace covering her arms. His eyes glanced to her firm bottom, barely covered by the magenta plaid skirt, black leather boots running up to just under the hem. She turned into a secluded alley, probably a short cut to get home and one obvious fact stood out to him… his Blossom would be alone.

Brick growled, salivating with want as he snuck along silently, deciding to hell with this ninja shit, he wanted her NOW. He pounced throwing her to the ground underneath him, flipping her over so their eyes locked, hers widened in surprise, and his squinted in sadistic glee. "Hey Blossom, long time no see." He whispered in her ear, cockiness evident in his tone.

"Brick?" She cursed at herself; why in the hell did she say his name? She had given her secret identity away, letting him known that she indeed was Hyper Blossom, just how stupid was she? She could have said you have the wrong girl my name's Momoko, or if she was paying more attention to her surroundings she wouldn't even be in this mess.

But she was so shocked to see him, the last time she had he was a child, no older than eleven or twelve. He and his brothers were making trouble a usual, annoying them all. Now, he was no longer that child, he was man, a strong man, whose very presence felt darker, scaring her to the point of immobility. His aura used was always black, but…but now it seemed to let no light in, solid in its color, absorbing everything into its depths. It terrified her, not only was he stronger, but he was more malevolent and scary, and she started to think that if she lied he would know and make her miserable as a result.

"The one and only." Momoko felt her heart stop in her chest as she stared at him, panic's icy grip freezing her along with the biting cold. He lay there on top of her, her wrists trapped in either of her his hands, his legs spread at the her waist, groin against her stomach. A cruel grin was set on his, dare she say handsome face. Were those fangs?! She could see the ivory pinpricks shining vaguely through the snow.

She tensed as she felt his hot breath on the sensitive skin of her neck, his voice tickling its hairs making her shiver. "Did you miss me?"

"NO." She may be Momoko, but she also was still Blossom, fearless leader of the PPGZ, a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, whose name was spread among the underworld of crime with malice and grudging respect. No one ever made her feel this way, she was not helpless, she was not weak, and her voice sure as hell wasn't giving away she was afraid.

She pushed against him, with all her might, trying to lift her arms and wrench them from his grasp. He smiled, cold and sharp, crushing her wrist with such force it brought tears to her eyes. She had to stop him before he hurt her even more. She struggled against him with even more vigor, before she felt the fire as it scorched her wrists. Brick was grinning fully, his elongated canines more visible, a mad gleam in his eye. She stopped, the smell of singed flesh reaching her nose, tears pricking her eyes. _That was new_, she thought ruefully,_ then again whatever the hell happened to him has made him stronger, who said it couldn't give him new powers._

" Did I hurt you, I'm sorry," his voice was mocking now, taunting her, "I'll make it better." She stared in his eyes hoping to relay a message, to him, pleading with him to let her go or she'd hurt him, she'd make him bleed for burning her. He stared back, the maliciousness twinkling in his red orbs. She tried to stare him down, to show she wasn't going to take this, but he seem liked he was immune to her glares. He wen so far as to glare back, the smirk twisted into a snarl filled with bloodlust,... Brick liked challenges.

She had bled when he burned her, and the smell was making him crazy. She smelled simply irresistible, that cinnamon aroma he loved so much asking to be lapped up. Carefully she took both her wrists in one hand, clasping them in an iron grip. The blood made a puddle under her hands. He dipped one delicate finger into the dark liquid, never breaking his gaze with Blossom. He rubbed it over his lips, letting his tongue run over them to taste her source of life. He shuddered, she tasted amazing, his groin pressing harder on her belly.

Momoko continued to stare, at him slightly mesmerized, and disgusted, at his appearance. Brick had gotten eerily handsome, pale skin, a strong jaw, red flowing locks and his beautiful, crimson irises. They were gorgeous, dark orbs, nearly black with gold and red swirling specks, coursing with power that made her weak. They were horrible and yet she couldn't look away from them and their hypnotizing glow. His lips were still stained with her blood, he seemed to like it. Nausea filled her stomach, how could he like blood, it was sickening.

"Hey," he shocked her back to reality, "I wanna make this more fun, …for me. I'll let you transform, if you can make it to your house before dark, I'll leave you alone for the rest of this week, if I catch you... your mine forever."

"What the hell kind of deal is that, it's not even fair at all, what the hell kind of logic-" He cut her off, burning the already blackened flesh again.

"I make the rules Blossy, you don't get to be in control _this_ time, you hate that don't you, but run and don't try to fight me you'll lose, I could kill you now you know, with no hesitation, then eat your body leaving no trace of you. You're weak babe."

She scoffed, appalled at his audacity. He looked at her and smirked, "Would you like to try, huh Blossy, let's fight; I'll enjoy getting to taste more of your blood." He got off her, and watched as she sprang away from him, rubbing her wrists tenderly, scowling at him from across the alley. Blood stuck to her arms, clearly in sight as she pressed the compact under her shirt, morphing into his favorite little hero in a dynamic fighting pose.

Brick's gaze wondered from her panting face, down her well-toned body and legs. The pink undershirt stopped well above her abdomen, showing off her chest and defined muscles of her stomach. Her skirt was even shorter than the one she was wearing before, and left him wondering how she wasn't cold at all. Her legs were spread, showing just how tight the piece of fabric was on her. Now all that pale skin was exposed to him, and he was slightly regretting what he was going to do to it… but only slightly.

Blossom's breathing had slowed, her gaze leveling into a hard stare, she was going to KILL him! He had made her helpless, he had made her feel weak, he had shown her was stronger than she was and then, to add insult to injury, doubted her ability to fight him. She was going to make him pay, and then beg for her mercy. She charged, flinging her yoyo at him, in an attempt to immobilize him and much to her shock and delight she caught him.

The yoyo had wrapped around him, the thin constricting wires smashed him arms to his waist, and unbalanced him making him fall in the pavement with a thud. She smirked and walked toward him, heavily intent on kicking him in his chest repeatedly. _How the mighty have fallen_, _this is what talking shit gets you._ She looked at down at him, smirk she evident… for about two seconds, then it was gone.

The captive Brick, was simply there, looking up at her, highly amused. He had let her catch him, giving her the false hope that she may have had a chance. Blossom started to tremble, since when had he been able to fool her like that, since when was he able to even come up with something that she could fall for. She was supposed to be the smartest, but Brick had just fooled her, he made her arrogance her undoing. She had never felt so small, and he was there, lying on the damn ground for God's sake. What happened to the Brick she knew, the little kid she used to beat up for his childish antics and pranks.

Brick calmly watched as her confidence broke around her, another one of her defenses down. He loved watching her crumble like that, he always did, now he was just smart enough to be able one of the one's that could make it happen. Maneuvering himself onto his back, flexing against the invisible threads, hearing them protest and snap, he rose off the cold ground and towered over her trembling form.

"Is _that_ the best you've got." She flinched, the rage fogging her vision she threw a wall breaking punch. Normally that would've sent him flying through the concrete behind them, but he just caught it in his hand, shocking her again. She threw another one, the end result the same. She pulled and pulled, but nothing was happening, she was stuck. She even tried the old standby, but he just dodged, and flung her into a nearby wall.

Blossom shouted in pain, her head bouncing off the wall, leaving a dark red streak. Her body sagged forward, almost plummeting to the dirt below. She dropped to her knees, hair covering her face, and her tears. Refusing to give up, she told herself she could win,no, would win. She jumped at him into a flying kick, only to make contact with his elbow.

Fury fed her movements, she spun and kicked at him again, throwing punches, angry punches, at him in a blur of malicious tactics. She aimed them all at his handsome face, hoping to break his jaw or blacken one of his breath-taking eyes. Sweat matted her hair to her neck, and clothes stuck to her figure, …she… was… pissed. Pissed he was stronger, pissed he was smarter, and pissed she hadn't landed any blows. Blossom was fighting with all her might, but nothing was getting through. She threw another punch, and at that moment she let her guard down.

Opportunity reared its ugly head, and Brick plowed into her face with a fist that sent her hurtling to the other side of the alley again. She crashed into a trash bin, toppling it, garbage spraying all over her. A bruise was already spreading on her cheek. He flashed toward her, his shadow encasing her form.

"I told you not to fight me," his face was closing in on hers, " now run and pray you make it home, you get a twenty second head start." She sat and stared at he for a few moments, debating on whether she should run or keep fighting, but the pain in her cheek told her to get out of there. She sat up, five seconds had already went by and jolted out of the alley way. Blossom still had a good half hour before she would get home, and she hoped she did get there.

Brick, still in the alley way, counted away the seconds, devising ways to capture his Blossom. He had a plan, and her noble intentions of being a hero would be her undoing. Her pure motives always threw her in harm's way, whether it be battling monsters who could tear her apart or flying towards a robot firing lasers that could disintegrate her in one hit. She would never let a citizen suffer or get hurt, Blossom would be there for him, no matter who it was. A smile worked its way onto his face, the twenty seconds were up.

Blossom streaked threw the streets, why did she live so far away from school, and why did she insist on walking home every day. No wonder her parents worried about her, but of course she wanted to be independent and refused their offers to drive her home from school. Now she wished she'd taken it, then some genetically enhanced super boy wouldn't be after her and she wouldn't be running for her life.

For once, Blossom was afraid. Whatever happened to him, whatever made him into what he was now made him one of the most intimidating people in the world to her. He was an arrogant bastard who had every right to be, he was smart and able to play on her weaknesses, like her pride. When she caught him in her yoyo, it made her prideful, another baddy down, brought to his knees by Blossom. He knew it would, and used that, distracting her when he broke the strings.

_He isn't the same boy anymore, he's evil, truly evil. When he was kid he was just a vandal, nothing more. But now, he's older, somehow, stronger, and more evil. He analyzes everything and everyone, getting in their heads and playing on what makes them tick_. _He's just sick._

"HELP ME!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!." The scream floated in the wind, breaking her from her thoughts. She stopped, the rosette streak behind her fading.

" PLEASE HELP ME!!!" She was stuck, some madman was chasing her, and all she had to do was get home and she'd be safe. She sighed, like he would keep his word and leave her alone all week, he was a villain! She couldn't trust what he said at all, she couldn't even trust him as far as she could throw him... which was pretty damn far. But still, she wouldn't ignore them, they needed help, she was a hero. She had made a promise to all the people in Tokyo City that she'd protect them before herself.

Her conscience weighed on her, telling her to go help them, while her sanity screeched at her to go home and forget about them, the sun was setting already, the sky an orange tinted blue. They fought with each other, they raged on and on until the conscience won. The vapor trail of coral light followed her as Blossom sped to where she heard the cry.

Scanning the playground, Blossom tried to find the person she heard calling. She couldn't see a thing, even though the snow had stopped falling, and all that was left was a white wonderland. Frost formed on the jungle gym, coating it in ice, the swing chains frozen and unmoving. She cautiously made her way around the corner, turning towards the forest. Where were they, where was the person crying for her? Blossom turned the corner, wishing that she hadn't asked herself that. The man who had called her, was there, but couldn't call her for help at all anymore.

Brick tore open his throat, crimson life erupting from the wound. The veins and arteries hung from it in red and blue ribbons. He opened his mouth, gasping for air, eyes wide, and pleading with her to save him, then in he just froze, his vision glazing, the tears in his eyes falling, crying for the death of his body. Blossom heard the snap of his neck, as Brick broke it with one flex of his arm, the skull hanging limply to the left.

The Rowdyruff Boy had a twisted expression on his face, licking the blood from his hands and chewing one the throat in his palms. He ripped into the corpse, exposing the heart and lungs. Brick bent over, plunging his face into the bloody opening.

She could hear the rips and tears as he reared back, the heart coming with him, trapped in his fangs. The muscles released the organ, a squelching sound assaulted her ears. Skin fell from his lips, and crimson life rained onto the pavement. He spit it into his hand, appraising it like an artist would a painting, a sneer grazing his blood covered lips. He bit into it, savoring the taste then swallowing, until it was gone, a memory forever ingrained in her head.

Why couldn't she have been selfish for fucking once in her short existence, then she never would have seen this, and she was sure it wasn't over. Damn she hated being right all the time.

Brick pulled more organs from the man's torso, crushing them in his palms then watching the scarlet substance run down his arms, which he lapped up eagerly with his thick tongue. He tossed the pulps into the trees, where some other animal would consume it. Sticking his hand back into the body, he ripped the final organ from his body, the long sickly colored intestine in his grip. Placing on end in his mouth, Brick slurped it into his maw like spaghetti.

Having his fill, his moved away from the cadaver, smirking down at it, its head still poking out at an odd angle. With one smooth motion, he held his arm out over the body. Fire flew from his fingertips, encasing the body with orange flames, scorching the skin and turning the blood black, causing the flesh to melt off. She could see the once ivory bone and the pink muscle darkening in the fire.

Blossom's eyes glanced to the glanced to the crimson clad Rowdyruff boy, the satanic glee painted on his features. She wanted to move, but stood there, still as a statue. He wasn't the Brick she knew, she understood that now, he had become a monster. He turned toward her slowly, deliberately, his crimson gaze locking onto her.

"I knew you'd come." _Damn._ He played on her weaknesses once again, knowing she'd help anyone in need, and for some reason, Blossom knew that she wouldn't get a head start this time. She knew couldn't out fly him. She for damn sure knew she couldn't fight him either, so the only thing she did was stand in the spot her feet were rooted to as he elegantly strode toward her.

"You're not going to run, Blossy?" He stared down at her, hands tucked in his indigo denim jeans, the red shirt gathered at his wrists.

Blossom looked up, trembling before him, crystalline tears falling down her face, at Brick, standing before her in all his terrible glory, his aura blazing like the fire burning the corpse. She knew she couldn't win, and it pissed her off to the point where she was crying tears of anger, anguish, and fear. Damn it all, damn it all to hell, she hated losing, she hated being weak, and she hated the fucking name Blossy, ... but dammit she was goin to fight.

"You know the sun hasn't set yet Blossy," his voice was low, "you can still make it home, and I'll leave you alone for a week." She ihnored him.

" You knew."

"Knew what?"

"You knew that I'd come and help anyone, so you made him scream then killed him…. YOU MONSTER!!" She flung herself at him, punching with everything she felt build up inside her, trying desperately to wipe that fucking smirk from his face. He just dodged and ducked, making her angrier and angrier, she was being reckless.

Brick had broken her, like he wanted, she was screaming at him calling him a monster, ignoring the setting sun. He caught her fists, and pushed her onto the jungle gym, the cold of the iron making her shiver. She was still screaming profanities at him, the tears still streaming down her face. She was weak after throwing so many punches, tiring herself out, a pink flash she returning to her human form. He had her now, pinning her legs with his own.

He ran a hand over her cheek, smearing tears and blood onto porcelain skin. She was whimpering now, a beaten and disheveled shell of her former self. He planted kisses on her neck as she struggled against his blood soaked chest, her clothing surely drenched in it by now.

Bloody lip prints stained the skin on her collar bone, as he went up and down the side of her throat. She was whimpering, not only out of anger and utter incompetence on her part but also from involuntary pleasure. He suckled her neck, and it felt so good, but she didn't want this not from him. She pushed on him, but of course she made no progress in actually getting him off her, screeching with all the air in her lungs for Brick to get off her.

Brick was lost in the task at hand, he could smell the life in her veins, it was like candy, sweet and addicting, it was like it was all she ate, and on top of that she was screaming his name. Life couldn't get any better. With each kiss, he wanted nothing more than to taste her blood again, one time just wasn't enough for him. He bit into her, and was rewarded with a moan of pain from his Blossom's lips. He sucked up all the blood pouring out, not being able to get enough of her. He bit again, and enjoyed her moans. His hands left her wrists sliding up her sides, under her skirt and bra to her breasts.

Brick kneaded them in his hands, caressing them with loving pulls. The blood from the wound on her neck, staining her blouse which he was hell-bent on tasting all of. He moved to her face, the red substance glistening and reflecting itself in her rosette pools. Momoko spat in his face, he wiped it away from and held her chin in his fingertips. She was angry, nothing like pleasuring a pissed off bitch.

She was moaning for him to stop, saying his name over and over to leave her alone, but he wouldn't listen to her. Brick continued his ministrations, plunging himself into them. Her scent, the damn mind fucking scent was making him insane. The cinnamon was teasing him, sticking to his tongue, and leaving its smell on his clothes and hands. It made him drunk with lust, and he wouldn't stop until he was satisfied, until she had passed out from pleasure.

His left hand still at work, twisted her breast and his nails dug into her mounds. She cried out, a mix of pain and natural sexual sensation as he lifted it to his lips, taking one good lick, and in one quick motion pressing his lips to hers. Prying her lips open, her took her tongue in her mouth, tickling it with his own. He explored the caverns of her mouth, making her taste herself. He bit her lip, and felt the wetness squirt over his buds.

Blood dripped from the kiss onto her chest that was being molested and twisted in ways that made her release muffled cries. The blood painted her flesh red, as one of his hands ran over her abdomen to her hot core. He lifted the hem of her skirt, her squirming resumed, her body pleading with him to remove himself from her. He was just too strong.

Blossom felt his fingers enter her, and despite herself she arched into his chest. His hand left her breasts and went to caressing her bottom, another finger entering her, as he kissed her deeper than before. She bit at his tongue, but he only chuckled and tore at her already throbbing lip. Brick stopped assaulting her bloodied mouth, and leaned down to remove the blood from her breasts and stomach.

Her moans escaped freely now, and she cursed at her vulnerability. She was enjoying it, at least the part of her, he primal urges, but the other part was being sent into a dark oblivion of shame and suffering. He had planned this all along, and Brick finally got what he had wanted from her.

His finger pumped faster and harder, raking her inside and causing more of the red elixir to coat his two digits. She moaned hard, saying his name with a loud and angry and pleased shriek. He stopped pulling away from her, his teeth showing in a toothy grin.

"Blossy, you lost," Momoko looked up, seeing the stars twinkling in the dark velvet sky, "you're mine now." She felt cold fear stab at her heart with tiny pinpricks, as he descended upon her once more. She reached out to swing at him, but he just dodged and smacked her hard across her face, knocking her to the ground.

Momoko fought to stay awake, the darkness ebbing away at her vision, before she couldn't take it anymore and fell in to the embrace of unconsciousness. Brick scooped up her form, placing her arms around her neck, and holding her by her thighs. He had won his little Blossom, and she could never get away from him, not ever.

"Your mine princess, _mine_, and won't ever leave." Placing the soaked fingers in his mouth he took the blood in his mouth, her flavor was intoxicating. He jumped, hovering in the air long enough to glance at her pretty face, then take off to his home, a streak of crimson following him, fading into the night.

**So I hoped you liked it, it took me two days to write. Read and review. The next chapter will be Boomer/Miyako. GoldenAngel001. Goodbye for now.**


	2. Ice

**I decided to change the pairing; I don't particularly enjoy Butch/Kaoru pairings and shall do them third, then the OC/Sayuri pairing, or in this case the purple couple, last. I really enjoy Boomer as a character and his development throughout the series. He's so sweet and naïve, but obviously not in this fanfic. So I shall commence with the next chapter of my story, and hope you all enjoy. Oh and ****Hypocritically Her****, I thank you for your suggestions, and I will think about how to add that in the story, without compromising either of our visions for the direction of this story. It is important to value readers' thoughts and opinions, but not lose sight of yourself as a writer. However if I do not use your suggestions this time, I will dedicate a story of your ideas to you, but the girls will not grow younger in the machine, they become more in tune to their white auras, and get a little older, I cannot in good conscience write a fic with five years old seductresses. There will be wings.**

**GoldenAngel001**

**Chapter 2: Ice**

_**Italics **_**are thoughts.**

**Normal POV**

A spell of night washed over the land, covering Tokyo City with an ebony blanket, with holes bleeding pale white light in the darkness. A dim yellow essence flowed from a room housing a flaxen haired beauty sketching her heart out. Her aquamarine eyes scanned over her work with scrutiny, causing her to go back and erase lines that weren't quite right, making them sharper and more fitting, depicting one of the many pictures that seemed to plague her mind as she slept lately.

A harsh downward stroke scratched along the surface of the paper, forming the figures torso. Precisely rounded strokes depicted its intense eyes and chiseled features that formed a maniacal smirk. She drew the mist of cold air around the fists and fingertips, ice spraying onto the ground in jagged spikes of crystal jutted upwards like the crooked teeth of a creature most foul.

Adding in the details proved slightly difficult, as they added a dark edge to her art, giving it an aura of malevolence, with shadows covering half the figures face; which somehow made the visible features stand out in her mind. Her nimble fingers were almost done, as she added a telltale symbol to the jacket the draped over the person's powerful biceps and chest. All that was left was the color.

She filled in the blonde fringes of his shaggy hair, the blue and black of his clothing, and paleness of his complexion. His eyes were the hardest, a nearly impossible shade of blue blended with charcoal grey flecks and ebony swirls, making them so dark, only a hint of blue showed through. They were as cold as the ice he was shooting from his palms, staring directly at her as if this drawing were alive, his heart beating and breathing steady. He was finished, her crystal orbs landing on his handsome face. She gasped her mouth sagging wide open in shock and disbelief. _It can't be._

Boomer looked at her from his spot on the easel, his expression hard, shaking her to her core. He looked at her, with lust in his cool gaze, a gaze that froze her blood in its veins. But Boomer wasn't that old, or that good looking. He couldn't make ice in his hands, and he never looked that deadly and lustful. The picture in front of her couldn't be the navy clad Rowdyruff Boy. This boy was imposing, scary, and above all…evil. The Boomer she knew was an annoying brat with horrible manners and such disgusting tendencies they made her cringe.

It was simple, this boy…no man, wasn't Boomer; he was a haunting angel, a beautiful nightmare, all that the twelve year old would never be. Miyako flipped the pages of her giant sketch book back to the cover, trying to dismiss the vision of her creation from her thoughts as she turned off her bed room light. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, the man forcing his way back into her dreams, and through her window, his ice blue eyes glowing in the dark.

"Soon……"

XXX

The sun's weak rays tickled her awake as it sat in the center of the grey winter sky, signaling that she had slept past noon, officially starting her Christmas break by napping into the afternoon without a care in the world. Miyako stretched, then proceeded to rub the sleep from her eyes. Golden strands were pulled from the pig-tails, curling in wisps around her heart shaped face and neck. Throwing back the covers she emerged from the cocoon of sapphire sheets, the blue puff striding to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Staring into the reflecting pool, Miyako began her morning routine. She stripped off her gown, while run filling the tub with bath water. The foam from her favorite scented bubble bath caressed her bare body, rinsing the dirt from her and filling her nostrils with an aroma of bananas and vanilla. She smiled, the warm water pooling into sore cervices that she irritated while she tossed in her bed. That restlessness made her feel like she hadn't gotten even a wink of sleep, and a hot bath would do her good.

The smile faded, a frown forming over it, as she recalled the events from her dream. The man of ice visited her again last night, his cold fingers sliding up and down her stomach, legs and chest. She squeezed some shampoo into her hand, lathering it into her roots. His freezing kisses trailed up and down her neck, chilling her insides. He hugged her in what was supposed to be a warm lover's embrace, but instead all she felt was the frigidness of his skin, sucking the heat from her own body. She rinsed out the shampoo, replacing it with conditioner.

Why was he so cold? She shivered despite how hot the water was and Miyako continued to reminisce about his chilling touches, his cold, deep, huffy breaths, and the cool fingertips running over the small of her back and neck before… before. She became a statue as she removed the conditioner from her fair locks, the water repeatedly pounding on her skull, eyes closed in remembrance.

_Red seeped in her vision in spatters, the substance sticking to the wall in droplets. Her blood sprayed everywhere, coating her sheets a sickly purple color. Miyako screamed, begging for him to keep going, for him to drain her of her life's force. _

"_Of course, Cheri." He purred sensually in her ear, influencing the hair on her neck to stand on end. He bit her once more, those freezing hands on her breasts contrasting with her heated blood sliding down her collar bone. She felt his groin against her back, pressing harder and harder with each loving pull of her erect nipples. _

_Moans escaped her soft lips, as she guided his hands down to her sacred place. Miyako felt the cool hand rub against her, pulling softly on the blonde hairs covering the space. She tensed in pleasure, feeling the wetness of his tongue overtaking the crimson liquid drying on her skin. He sucked it off, leaving red marks behind on every part of her touched, his blonde mane teasing her with little tickles as he moved his head to find more blood._

_His fingers were still at work, leaving the patch of gold alone and going for the prize. Her core was wet and sopping, waiting for him, waiting for his entry. The cold digits worked their way into the hot space, the difference in temperature pleasuring her with its sharpness._

"_Faster." He complied, speeding up his pace._

"_Harder." He thrust in deeper, adding one more finger to the inside, turning two into three. He began to grind his groin on her bottom in want. He moved faster and faster, her moans growing louder and more heated, becoming gasps and groans. He added another finger, before thrusting as deep as he could, sending her body into trembling ecstasy, while plunging his fangs into her neck one last time and sucking the blood up, creating two rising welts and a deep purple hickey._

_Her nude figure laid against his clothed one, as her stroked her curls. Sighing in content, she uttered on last sigh before falling in darkness. _

"_Boomer."_

"_Soon….."_

Miyako jolted, removing herself from underneath the running faucet of her bathtub. She pulled the plug, letting the soapy water out. Wrapping her body in a towel, she made her way to the sink, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She walked to her room, lotion in hand, finding herself replaying her thoughts from last night. _That can't be Boomer, it just can't be, it's impossible._ Smoothing the banana cream over her legs, she forced the thoughts out of her head, trying to look forward to an evening at the mall with two other members of the PPGZ. She, Kaoru, and Sayuri were supposed to meet up at one of the malls in Tokyo City and just have fun.

Slowly, Miyako decided on what to wear, the dream forgotten for now. She settled on an ivory cashmere sweater, with a light blue wool, winter skirt. She combed her hair into her usual hair style, opting for a Tsunade look, the twin ponytails were set low on her hear, twisting and curling loosely, landing below her shoulder blades.

She pulled one her brown boots, the heels giving her three more inches in height, ready to leave. Writing her grandmother a note, Miyako walked out the door into the blistering winter… it didn't seem so cold anymore.

XXX

A pair of green eyes glazed over becoming a dull jade staring lifelessly at their attacker. Scarlet blood shone with a dark gleam, all over the grey wall behind its previous home, running down to the ground below, pooling under a pale, motionless body. Midnight blue eyes smiled in sadistic glee, holding a heart in his hand. He gazed at it, the red liquid free falling over the white skin of his arm, before he crushed it in his grasp.

Red chunks dropped from Boomer's enclosed fist making a pile near his feet, his nails still ripping into the muscle left in his palm. He slowly opened his fingers, placing the flesh into his mouth, and swallowing it whole. He lifted the fingers to his lips, putting them in his mouth one at a time, sucking off all the darkening blood.

Walking towards the body, the blue ruff tucked a stray hair behind the corpse's ear, remembering all that happened up to this point. _She was quite the looker, but then again so was he. Humans were all so easy to figure out, what with their desires placed on their sleeves, and it was easy to tell that this little bimbo right here thought he would give her a good time when he flashed a trademarked and patented smile. She rubbed herself against him, her breath rancid with tobacco, telling him she give him anything he wanted… for a price. The other prostitutes cheered her on, as they walked into a building behind them._

_That smile always worked, especially on these desperate women that sold their bodies for some a few bills. No one would ever guess that he was a blood thirsty killer, not with a smile of such innocence, and they sure as hell wouldn't know he was plotting to kill them as soon as they took their next breath. _

_He wasn't always this way. Before his father enhanced him, he was an idiot, the very equivalent of a dumb blonde. He was always the one to give away their position when they decided to steal something; he was always the one to get punched in the arm for saying something so stupid he deserved to get socked for. But no more, thanks to his 'mama, Boomer was now capable of having a coherent thought, creating a flirty façade that any girl would fall for, even his beloved Bubbles. He was a dangerous, sexy, vampire-esque creature stopping at nothing devour his next meal. _

_Vaguely registering the name of the whore house, Kaze, her whore nickname, (probably because she was suppose to caress you in the right places like the breeze did), led him to what must have been her own soundproof room for having her way with clients. It was a pale grey, with silver wisps that were trying to represent the wind, with a huge queen size bed. The silk sheets were smooth, providing the most comfortable sex experience. _

_She was lying there, clad in only a white, heavily embroidered with silver pair of boy shorts and a bra. She crawled toward him, her sad attempt at being sexy, in a come-hither way. It was pathetic really, the way she threw herself at him, she was beautiful enough to model, but decided to fuck around and make money. People like this, this… Kaze, the sarcasm dripped from his thoughts, deserved to die in his opinion._

_Boomer scoffed so only he could hear, before humoring her, striding over and laying himself on top of her. Kaze squealing in happiness, she must have thought he was a blonde Adonis or something that would rock her world. He let her think that, while he kissed her, then snapped that pretty little neck of hers like a twig._

Boomer grinned madly, remembering what happened next, giving himself goose bumps of pleasure. She was so easy to take advantage of, her body so easy to crumple and destroy, it gave him joy to think about.

_Smirking, he bit into her neck, only to recoil and the stench of her blood. God what in the hell did she do to make her blood so disgusting. He hesitantly ran his tongue up her neck, surprised it tasted so good with the way it smelled. Fangs dipped back into her again, blackened blood spurting out and down his throat. He drank and drank with the sick sounds of his slurping echoing throughout the grey colored room. _

_She was bone dry, only remnants of her life's blood remained in her which Boomer couldn't get to unless he tore Kaze's body to pieces, an action with which he had no problem with. Pulling the arms from her body, he tossed them aside, sprinkling the grey wall with the remaining blood that was inside the severed appendages. _

_He sucked what he could from the sheets and stubs, tearing at the veins and arteries, eating them, getting the all the crimson life he could. Boomer was in on cloud nine, lapping at the red milk like a kitten. She really was better than she smelled, it was enough to make him forget all about the displeasing aroma and get caught up in the moment of simply going out and dinning. His teeth scraped against her protruding bones, as he tried so hard to get some of the oh-so-precious liquid still trapped within the body. Kaze was delectable, a rare delicacy that misrepresented herself as something atrocious with her cigarette smell. _

_Suddenly Boomer stopped, hearing muffled voices behind the door, knowing his fun would soon be cut short. Growling out in frustration, she tore his hand through her chest, taking her heart out in one foul swoop. He stared at the beating organ, a sick and twisted sneer on his seemingly angelic face._

Boomer calmly walked out from the room, confident that no one would recall the handsome blonde going into the 'Grey Room' with the Kaze, the slut goddess of wind. Those whores were so high, he didn't think that they'd know their own names if the police asked them. These humans, his prey, weren't a challenge at all, he had them pegged. They weren't even that important, they were just a food source to him and his brothers.

His eyes widened, he had forgotten he had come here with his two brothers Butch and Blaze. Blue narrowed into slits, as he wondered if they had their fun interrupted too, and which elemental bimbo they decided to fuck up and have bleed to death in their mouths. (**A.N. I will give details on Butch's and Blaze's situations in their respective chapters, and which girl they decided to go with.**) It really didn't matter; Boomer had more important things to do besides worry about his siblings. It was once again time to pay a certain blonde Powerpuff a visit.

XXX

Miyako returned to home as flustered as ever. How in the hell had she forgotten the most important thing when going on a shopping spree? She took her out her keys, unlocking the door to her stately mansion home. She walked through the kitchen, and saw a note from her grandma. Her elder knew she had gone shopping, and also decided to go out and visit a friend. The older woman would return tomorrow. If she had looked closer, she would have found it wasn't her grandmother's handwriting at all.

She sighed, crumbled the note with her bare hands, continuing her journey up the stairs to get her wallet. Honestly, who ever heard of shopping without any money or at the very least a credit card? _Sometimes, I wonder where my head is. _She found her room easily enough, went in and grabbed the blue kitty wallet from her dresser.

As she trudged back down the stairs she heard noises coming from somewhere below her. It couldn't have been her grandma, she was gone until the next day, so who _else _could be here with her. She froze when she faintly heard the front door open.

Shakily, Miyako reassured herself that she, in one of her spells of ditziness left the door unlocked letting the winter winds blow it open with no struggle. Slapping a hand to her forehead she realized that's what more than likely happened, scolding herself for being paranoid. However the feeling of dread stayed in the pit of her stomach, growing as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

Caution guided her movements, as she made her way back through the kitchen to the front door. Really, there was no need for this fright she tried to tell herself, but deep down she knew sometime big was going to blow up in her face like it always did. Turning her head, Miyako saw nothing on either side of her. Annoyance replaced her fear, and she reached out, grasping the knob in her hand.

She was about to turn the knob and return to walking to the mall, when she felt she couldn't move once more. She heard someone breathing steadily behind her, making the fear embrace her again, as she spun her head around, finding herself looking straight into the eyes from of her drawing.

Those deep navy orbs bore down into her own lustfully, hypnotizing her with their swirling flecks of black and grey. Her drawing hadn't done his eyes any justice, even though she was confident in her own skills as an artist. They were cold as ice, yet brimming with emotion at the same time. She could feel his desire, his want, just by looking into them. She could also feel the darkness of his cold aura, and it was making her shake and tremble in the spot she stood in.

"Hi Bubbles… I haven't seen you in awhile. How's it been?" He smirked, and she knew who he was all too well. She had dismissed the possibility of him being the man in her haunting her in her sleep, but here he is proving that in fact he is the terrifying and beautiful man. Yet even with knowing this, Miyako still couldn't keep the shock from her voice.

"Boomer!" He smirked wider, nodding his head.

"It's me Bubbles. I'm different and better now… Do you like what you see?"

As much as she wanted to yell at him for being so damn cocky and say 'NO,' she found the words being forced down her throat. Boomer was eerily good-looking. She could see the muscles rippling under his blue shirt, as it clung to him tightly. His deep midnight blue orbs were mysterious and frightening, which drew you closer to him. His golden mane was spiked in a bad boy way, falling to the nape of his neck. He was gorgeous and repelling all at once.

When she didn't respond he smiled, showing her his elongated canines, making her shake more. He could smell her fear radiating off her in waves. It aroused his and gave his ego a boost. The sapphire clad boy pinned her to the door, enjoying her quakes like an unusual massage, as they tickled his skin.

His eyes bore against into her, drinking in the curves of her body, watching in amusement as she tried not to look at him. Leaning into her neck, Boomer let his lips ghost over the curve of her collar bone, knowing it was sending even more shivers up and down her spine. He opened his mouth slightly, letting his fangs barely scrape over the shell of her ear; his breathe making weird tingles flow through her and resting in between her legs.

Her reaction made Boomer dawn his infamous grin, before he started to nibble on her earlobe. Miyako jumped at the sudden pressure, and finding herself in such a compromising position, she began to push him off her. Catching her wrist, he rubbed her hand up and down his powerful chest, liking the feeling of her hands on him.

She pulled her arm from his grasp, eyes wide and observant, searching for a way to flee from him. Miyako wasn't a fighter, she would rather run than fight anyone, she only did what she did because it was the right thing to do and Momoko was the leader. The redhead had such a fiery disposition on justice that she, being the coward she is, would never question her power and just went along with it. Kaoru and Sayuri just looked at it as a challenge, beating another villain to the dust. Those two just loved a good fight.

Right now she had never wanted anything more than to run and hide. Boomer had become something that she knew she couldn't beat, not anymore at least… her dreams had confirmed that little tidbit. Though he was close, all she felt was his cold gaze piercing her soul. _Get Away. Get Away! GET THE FUCK AWAY!!!_ Miyako couldn't take it, she couldn't take his suffocating aura, she couldn't take the intensity of his gaze, and she really couldn't take how close he was and how hot he was making her feel. With new found strength, she pushed him from her, bolting up back up to the second floor.

"Bubbles! Where are you going, I mean there aren't any good places to hide sweetie, we're not outside!" Boomer's sing-song voice rippled down the corridors, chasing her through her own house. The mockery was evident, and would have been insulting if she hadn't been so scared and running for her life.

The cream colored walls sped past her in an ivory blur, before Miyako grabbed a protruding door, reeled her legs around and ran into the bathroom. The door locked with a loud click, making some of her fear dissipate. She was still shaking, and sat down in front of the door, her head buried in her knees, tears pouring from her topaz orbs.

Why was this happening to her, she was always a good, polite child who rarely ever caused her grandmother heartache? Why her of all people? Now some deranged man was stalking her in her own house, probably wanting to do God knows what to her. Damn fate, damn it all to hell. If she got out of this karma could kiss her fucking ass, good things happen to good people. Yeah right.

Drip

Drip

Drip

What in the world was that? Her gaze landed on the faucet, but no water fell from the nozzle. Shifting her attention to the shower, Miyako found the dripping was coming from behind the curtain, the shower. She got up carefully, walking over to the bath tub. Gripping the curtain slowly, irritation flooding through her as the dripping got louder and more frequent. Thrusting it back, she was prepared to twist the knob until it stopped, halting the infernal dripping.

What she was presented with was something that Miyako could have never readied herself for in all her life. The only person in the world that had taken care of her, loved her, cried with her was hung upside down, her frail back bent over the shower head, blood dripping from her fingertips. Her mouth and eyes were open wide, stuck in frozen horror, only giving Miyako some clues as to what happened to her. Her throat was slashed, covered in dry blood, while her abdomen was torn open, leaving her intestines to fall into the tub.

Her hands clasped onto her lips, muffling the cries of shock and anguish so Boomer wouldn't find her . No doubt was present in Miyako's mind as she blamed the Rowdyruff for this. He had become cruel, and likely enjoyed killing, his aura said as much. When her grandmother cried out in pain, he probably laughed and continued slashing into her body, shaping it in a macabre masterpiece.

Sickness settled in her stomach, the metallic scent overpowering the room, making her want to puke, but pure terror kept her from it. If Boomer heard her, she would be done for. Having no idea what could happen to her kept her silently crying in her bathroom. Miyako closed the curtain back, freeing herself from the grotesque image before her. She back into a corner, hoping she wouldn't be found.

Those hopes however, were cut short as she felt her blood run cold and her pulse quicken as a stab of anxiety ran through her. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps prodding down the hallway, and Boomer calling her PPG name. She heard him ripping through the wooden barriers called doors, searching for her and getting closer to her hiding place. It was only a matter of time now, he would find her.

Her pulse had sped to unimaginable speeds, when she heard footsteps right outside the restroom. She gasped, and quickly pressed her hands closer to her mouth, praying he hadn't heard her. He was stronger now, maybe his senses were heightened too. Her outrageous pulse stopped all together as Boomer started to fumble with the door, the silver knob twisting and turning as he tried to force it open. Low whimpers escaped her lips, and the twisting stopped.

The blue puff sat, the silence deafening, quiet thanking the stars that evil incarnate had passed her by. Miyako huffed in relief, getting up and cautiously easing her way to the door. Thank god, maybe karma wasn't a cruel joke after all.

White spikes slammed through the wood, tearing it like paper, and fear sent Miyako careening back to the "safety" of her corner. She saw one of his midnight eyes peering at her, before she heard the coldest voice break away from him.

"I found you." The spikes made more cuts, before the door came free from its hinges, falling to the tiled floor with a loud thud. Boomer strode in, walking toward her, cold fire in his eyes, the icy spikes receding back into his hands. He crouched in front of Miyako's sobbing form, watching her suffer and smile on his face. Right now... karma can go fuck itself.

"Don't cry Bubbles, I'll make it all better." He stretched the last two words in a sickening way, causing her cringe. Suddenly white hot anger shot into her veins and screamed at him with all her power.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER! WHY DID YOU KILL MY GRANDMOTHER!! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVED ME AND CARED FOR ME AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY! YOU ASSHOLE, YOU MONSTER GET AWAY!!! GET AWAY!!!!" She sobbed harder into her hands, and Boomer just stared at her in wonder and silent hurt.

"She's not the only one who loved you. I love, and I want you… and you will be _mine._" He hissed at her, anger lacing his speech, scaring her into submission. The tears still fell from her eyes but no sobs erupted from her lips. She was just there, not feeling, just listening.

"I love you more than anything, and will have you, whether you like it or not." He closed the gap between them, and whispered, " _Understand!_" Something clicked inside Miyako, making her angry. How dare he claim her as his own like she had no say. Fuck not fighting him, she was her own person and if there was thing she would fight for tooth and nail besides justice is her freedom and her right to chose who she was with.

Miyako slammed her PPG belt, transforming into Bubbles for the first time during this ordeal. She lashed out, attempting to pound in his face with her wand, and becoming enraged as he coolly stepped back, the smirk firmly in place. She swung harder and harder, not landing a single hit on him as he side stepped every blow. She used the bubble wand, desperate to capture him.

A white mist enshrouded his hands, before he shot icy shards from his fingers, popping all the bubbles she made and making her drop the wand from her hands as the struck her. Bubbles gasped and dove after it, or at least tried to. Boomer dropped to the ground, hands first, making the pillars from her drawing emerge from the floor to trap her feet.

Boomer disappeared in a flash of sapphire, and reappeared behind her as Bubbles fell into his lap, her bottom against his groin. A satisfied groan came from the pit of his stomach, and the baby blue puff tried to free herself from her shackles. The ice was numbing all feeling in her feet and ankles, as she pulled and clawed and the opal trappings. Chuckling he told her to stop, it was no use to try to get away.

Wrapping his arms around her slender waist he stopped Bubbles from struggling. He let his hands wonder over her bare abdomen and lifting up her shirt that ceased immediately below her supple breasts. Feeling the lace of her bra beneath his hands, Boomer familiarized himself with the size of her chest and the softness of her skin. He slipped his fingers under the silk fabric, and could feel her nipples harden as he exposed them to the world.

Boomer started to administer a sadistic massage, placing his head on her shoulder, looking on as he kneaded the soft flesh under of her breasts and pulled her nipples out with an agonizing twist. He kept going, pulling them out a little further each time and watched her face battle with desire and denial. Desire won out as Bubbles started to moan in pleasure, putting her hands on his helping them knead her own chest.

He smiled as her hand traveled to her nether regions, rubbing against them with halted movements over her miniskirt. He let his own hand travel down her torso, pressing it to her as he went, before joining hers. Boomer lifted her skirt, grabbing Bubbles wrist and forming her hand into a fist with the index finger pointing out. He pushed the hem of her underwear beside , and made her push her own finger into herself.

She cried out, as Boomer made her thrust in and out. Her cries turned into moans, uhs and ohs pleasing his ears. He removed her hand, replacing it with his own and letting the warm juices flow over his fingers. His claw-like nails tore against her walls, making blood pool in her core. She climaxed then, and he took his hand from her, crimson glistening. He could smell her then, cinnamon and banana, an unusual combination, before tasting it on his tongue.

His eyes widen, taking on an even darker, blood lusting hue before his fangs dove into her neck, nibbling at her flesh. Bubbles was moaning again, the tingling feeling rushing back to her twofold. Boomer bit into her neck again, more of her crimson life rushing out of the wound into his waiting mouth.

His hands were again at her breasts, twisting them in earnest, as she moaned louder. His claws ripped along her sides, as he repeatedly pressed is groin to her ass, faster and faster . He was lost in his action, pouring himself into them more and more, lost in her moans of rapture. Her taste was intoxicating, making him drunk with lust and fueled more into his thrusts and twists.

The fruity, cinnamon smell, wafted into Boomer's nose and drove him crazy. Ivory fangs sunk deeper into his beloved Bubbles, who had changed back into Miyako from blood loss, the glow surrounding her then fading into nothingness. She was fading in and out of her mind, unconsciousness ebbing at her vision. The more blood Boomer sucked the closer she came to fainting, and in one louder moan of Boomer's name she fell into blackness.

Boomer felt her go limp, and tore himself from her neck, lapping up the blood. He pulled her bra and shirt back into place, before gathering her in his arms and picking her up, removing the ice shackles by making them recede into his hands. He walked out from the bathroom, Miyako in his grasp, the blood trickling from her wounds, dripping down her leg and neck, staining her clothing.

Boomer watched her breathe, an expression of calm content on her angelic face. He chuckled, amazed at her simple beauty when she was asleep. He ran a lone finger over her lips, and planted a kiss on them and repeating his possessive words.

"Your mine Bubbles, …whether you like it or not," he smirked for the umpteenth time that day, "and from the looks of it you do."

**The second chapter is complete. Review, the next chapter will be Butch/Kaoru titled "Earth." Bye.**


	3. Earth

**I'm back... and I Bleed Black From my Tainted Soul, is going to be finished post haste. *demented smile. I hope you all missed me, I've only gotten better at what I do, and I hope you've all become avid readers. I'm sorry for the wait... 2 years and 2 months is a long time, but I finally graduated and I have all the free time in the world to write my book and stories, let's face school took up most of my time and brain power and summer vacation was nothing but working for whatever bullshit store. But I'm back and better than ever. Now this is Butch a d Karou, brace yourselves and read on as I spin my twisted yarn of glorified genius. **

_Kick. Punch._ The sweat beaded on the back of her neck, and adrenaline coursed through her veins. With each thrust and tense and pull of muscles, the endorphines spread throughout her body, making her only focus the red and black bag in front of her taking all the punishment. Her sleek slivery black hair stuck to her forhead, plastered in twisting strands just above her emerald not eyes. A slick coating of perspiration caused her pale, yet slighty sun tanned skin to sheen in the white glare of the linolieum lights.

_Kick, Punch, Kick, Punch._ Her blows becaome faster, more brutal, as the bag morphed into the shapes of one of her enemies. The red of the bag became a skin tight leather suit, while the black became writhing, untamable masses of ebony hair. The folicle snakes lunged at her, she bobbed and weaved as each of her blow struck true to the abdomen, causing the self-made foe to lurch forward, eyes bulging, the red arteries readily seen against the white, the pupils dilating to impossible proportions. Saliva fell from Sedusa's mouth, pink, tainted with blood. Blossom wasn't here to tell her to stop, she could fight the way she wanted, nothing held back the beast inside. Oh... Kaoru was going to enjoy every bit of this.

_kick-punch-kick, kick-punch-kick. _No longer surrrounded by the sound of metal clanking in the back ground, or the grunts of the other patrons, Kaoru became lost in her fantasy battle, throwing herself into her alter ego. Sedusa couldn't handle her, she was wobbling, struggling to stand. The seductress was only upright because of the hair supporting her like a crutch while the rest tried to fend off the blows of the green attacker. But nothing could stop the super powered team, she wanted blood, she was out for it, she reveled in the adrenaline, Buttercup wanted to destroy her. Her veiws on fighting was beat the opponent into submission, then keep going until they couldn't come back. Evil needed to be eradicated, snuffed out, and if she wasn't in league with such goody-two shoes like Miyako, who had a hard time hurting anything, and Momoko, whose conscience prevailed over everyone's will and want, Kaoru could've taken down all those shadows that haunted the town's sleep.

There was no redemption for people like Sedusa, no redemption for the terrible things they did to others, and an irredemable human being was a worthless human being, and no one had a problem with throwing away worthless things. Which is why she didn't understand how sparing them was justice. Why spare them when they're just going to fuck up again, why spare them when it was in their very nature to cause trouble? NO! They were scumb and there was no reason they should be on this planet, without them the world would be better, and she... she could have a life, more friends, maybe even, dare she say it, a boyfriend. But no, she was at the beck and call of these defenseless town folk when some ugly beast or superhuman with a self-serving attiude decided to rear its head.

Fury poured into her punches, rage into her kicks. Sedusa's white skin was black and blue now, obsidian and sapphire imperfections on the cold alabaster skin. The red leather was ripped and shreaded, the black snakes of hair rended from her now bleeding head. The blood matted the hair and splattered to the ground. Buttercup had the villianess in her sights and felt nothing for the sobbing and crying criminal that begged for pity on the ground beneath her.

"No mercy." The vemon in Kaoru's words chilled Sedusa's quivering form. Her one good eye stared at the most ruthless member of the PPGZ in fear, and she begged to the Lord that she had forsaken for a life a crime for deliverance. Prayers fell on deaf ears, her suffering on blind eyes. Buttercup hefted her giant hammer into the air, and the villianess' breathe caught in her throat, her golden eye wide. The glint in the emerald memebers eye told her what she needed to know. The hammer came down.

The gym faded into reality, as Kaoru huffed and puffed, the bag laying in ruins. Sand gushed out of it like the entrails of something crushed. The tingles of the adrenaline faded and she was once again left with the truth, the bag wasn't Sedusa, and for all her want, ridding Tokyo City of violence forever would never happen. When she went too far the three other members of the PPGZ would make her stop, by force if necessary. Even Sayuri, who shared her love of battle and fighting, would hold her down to stop her from beating whoever they were fighting into a bloody pulp, even she had a so called moral code of not killing a person. The only time she got to go all out was if it was a robot. It wasn't human... but those who were, she was only allowed to knock them unconscious. Then, inevitably, they would wake up, and go back to reeking havoc. It was vicious cycle. Couldn't her friends see that if these ... things! weren't around...They their lives wouldn't be dictated by all of this suffering. They could be normal... she could enter a fighting tornaments and see the world at the same time. Instead she was stuck here, in this cesspool of evil-doers... this hell on earth.

Kaoru's breathing was back to normal, she made a mental note to give the gym owner money to buy a new punching bag, and she went to go change. She didn't notice a boy about her age staring at her from the shadows. Butch's forest eyes drank her in from his own punching bad hidden in the corner of the gym, far away enough for him not to be detected by the hammer wielding puff. His gaze shifted from her long, lithe legs, to sweat trickling down the moderately defined abs to the harsh, yet beautiful face of his beloved. The beast in him yearned to ravage her. He wanted to tear into that pale bronze skin, and watch the red color of her blood taint her flesh crimson. He wanted her badly, and when she left he was going to kill every man in here for looking at what was his. Even now as she emrged from the changing room, clad in the black, form fitting black corset laced with green and ashen tight jeans, his temper flared because he wasn't the only one staring.

Like him, the men were drooling over the swell of her chest and a suppleness of her behind. Her body was toned from the fighting she did, and the trained she did after fighting, given her by far one the more athletic and defined bodies of the heroines. More attention was brought to the perfectly flat stomach, by the green belly ring glinting against her. He could smell their hormones going wild... As she walked to the door. Once Kaoru had left, he allowed his possessive rage to take over and went on the rampage he so desired.

Intestines were strewn across the gym in a gruesome fashion, and blood painted the carpet. Men were crushed into the wall as boulders flew at them, skulls cracked and shattered upon impact, with their brains ozing out of the cracks. Ribs impaled internal organs, and scarlet dribbled from their mouths; muscles were torn into by the roots of trees that grew near by. Concrete rained down on them, smashing heads in half, ripping off limbs, and obliterating the patrons. Those who tried to get near him were sliced in two with a too fast swipe of a root. The top have of their carcasses fell to the ground, as the bottom half crumpled into a heap. In there death throes, they twitched and shuddered violently, as Butch smiled in maniacal glee. The sweet aroma of blood entered his nostils, and he pounced, swooping down from his perch in the air. His teeth tearing chunks from the bodies, the veins and arteries falling in ribbons onto the floor.

The women were not saved from the massacre, they had the audacity of trying to become like Buttercup and compete with her beauty. There had only been three women in the gym, it had been close to closing time. Butch commanded his roots to ensnare them, trapping them and making them watch him kill all the men. When he was done he turned to them and smiled even wider than he had before, hovering in front of them. They stared at him, eyes filled with sheer terror. They whimpered, knowing that any pleas for mercy would go unheard. Butch was drunk off the fear, intoxicated by the shivering women before him. He savored the taste of their terror. It fueled him. With one snap of his wrist, the roots implaing them through various parts of their bodies, an iron madien without the lid. The roots piecered their breasts and genitalia, their lungs and heart all at once, pinning them to the wall

Butch dealt personally with the one he thought had commited the greatest offense, _talking _to _his_ Buttercup. The gym owner was suspended in the air, upside down, by a particularly strong root, face red and cursing. He stared at the human, with cold indifference, smile gone from his face. The man continued his swearing rant, slinging insults and telling the Rowdyruff he wasn't afraid to die.

"Oh really?" The ruff's voice had deepen to a gravelly tenor upon his transformation, deep and terrifying. "Let's test that theory." The screams of the man brought back the memories of his day before at the whore house. He inwardly grinned, they'd be washing the blood off the sheets for weeks.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Yuki danced for him as he sat on the bed, her violet eyes taking in the raven haired man. He was frighteningly handsome. Ink black hair pulled back into a ponytail as a few strands escaped, finding a home in front of his eyes and along the chiseled jaw. His eyes were odd, yet beautiful, almost black with bright flecks of jade green and swirls of forest if you looked closely enough. The tight forest green shirt hugged his washboard abdomen, amd the jeans housed what was sure to be something to get excited over. She smirked as she sensually dipped and dropped to the ground. He had to be excited, she knew she was model gorgeous, Victoria Secret worthy, with her kinky umber locks and slim build. He had to be sweating. She brought herself back up and twisted aturned to the silent beat, making her way toward him. Yuki pushed Butch to the bed and climbed so she was face to face with him._

_She teased him, and kissed his neck, nibbling slightly and slowly worked her hands underneath the shirt to feel the taught skin. She was loving this, and couldn't be more oblivious to the dark thoughts brewing within the twisted teen. He filpped them over, and brought his hands under the heavily yet beautifully embroidered bra, adorned with intricately detailed snow flakes for her name sake. His hands were big, cupping her breasts slowly, as the fingers peaked from under the edge of the pale blue lace. He kneaded them for a few minutes, then brushed his hands down to her underwear. He pulled them off, torturing her with the slowness. He brought a hand to her wet clit and pushed in his fingers roughly, before deeming himself to far away, and replacing them with his face._

_His tongue fought with the folds, as he dipped his taste buds into the glisteing liquid pouring from her. Yuki writhed in pleasure, lost in her head and words barely audible. Her eyes were closed, her hands buried in this glorious mane. She was in ecstasy, covered with bliss. Losing herself to the rush of sensual feelings, she pressed him deeper into her, the jet strands teasing the lips of her sex. Butch expertly tweaked his tongue, gently scrapping his teeth along the inner walls of the hole. He smiled, humans, so easily distracted by sex, she only noticed his sinister intentions when he bite into her dripping womanhood._

_Yuki's eyes shot open, moans became screams, as she clawed and pleaded with Butch to stop, to just please stop. He kept going, ripping the lips from her womanhood, leaving the hole exposed. He dug his teeth into the walls, and savored the rips and tears as the honey flavored blooded gushed out into his mouth. The bitch screamed and pulled at his hair, but it only made him dig in deeper. He bit through the layers of her skin, making her hole deeper and wider than before as he ate his way to her uterus. The screams were dying down now, as Yuki reigned herself to her fate. Butch pulled himself from her, looking at the dying slut with a killer's smile. She gasped... it wasn't over._

_He crawled on top of her, smiling the whole way. Butch buried herself into the hair next to her throat, nuzzling her like a kitten. She panted, icy fear gripping her heart. She stole a glance at him, and instantly regretted it. His face was that of a demon's. Fangs dripped over his lips, eyes burning with green fire. In a sudden flash, he clamped his jaws over her throat and pulled. It came out with a sickening pop, the torn skin dropped around the hole. He slurped off all the blood, swallowing what he could. _

_Gazing lazily at the lifeless corpse, Butch stuck in a clawed hand in the gaping wound in her neck and pulled back as fast as he could. The force ripped her open, displaying the inner workings of her body. Breaking back her ribs... he attacked, devouring all he could. He took chunks out of her spleen and her stomach. He ate her lungs, the bubbles inside popping as he ground down, like bubble wrap. Her liver was cut into pieces and each made it's way into his ravenous maw. Pulling back his head, face covered in blood, he glanced at himself in mirror. Blood splatter is cheeks and chin, covering his hair. He frowned. Using the blood, he smoothed his hair into place, and retied it into a ponytail, neat, tidy and glossed. Butch smiled._

XXXXXXXXXX

The man lay on the gym floor in pieces, and Butch surveyed his handiwork. The cracked walls and bodies, the broken and destroyed benches. He had outdone himself this time. The police would throw up at the sight, all of the body parts littering the floor, the ways they were killed. The gym owner had been especially entertaining, the tough guy facade failing him, as Butch reduced him to a headless corpse. He pressed onto his wind pipe until his spine crackle, and he kept on crushing, and watched as the bravery fled from him. Air couldn't make it's way to his lungs, or out of them for that matter, which shuddered until they exploded in the man's chest killing him. A display of other worldy strength rended the mans head from his shoulders. Butch tossed the head to the floor, the forhead cracking on the ground. And set to work cutting the man in half, guts falling out. No one would ever make the mistake of taking to his Buttercup again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru walked into the subway, it was deserted around this time, as the darkness crept over the land, shade blending with day time to create dusk. The cold air wasn't bothering her, she was pumped from her time at the gym. Besides a little cold never hurt anyone. Descending the stairs, she went to the clerk to buy a oneway ticket to the station that was five minutes from her house. Oddly enough no one was there, and her paitence was already to the point of non-existence.

"Hey! Get your lazy ass out of here so I can pay for this ticket and leave." She beat on the reinforced glass, trying to bring the lazy subway worker out. So far, there had been no results from her actions, and it was pissing her off more.

"Come the fuck on you asshole!" The door creaked open, and figure stood in it. The shadow crept toward the light, and Kaoru was seriously debating whether or not she should tell him to get the lead out of his ass or she'd do it for him. Finally making his way to the glass window, the ticket man paused. His head was down, hair swinging limply and shadowing his face. She quickly asked for a ticket to where she needed to go and pushed the money in the slot. When he didn't take it she pushed her hand farther in, quietly urging the man to get a move on so she could leave. He was kind of creeping her out just standing there.

When most of her hand was in, the boy grabbed it and wouldn't let go. She tried yanking it back, but his grip was like steel. "Let go you sick fuck!" But he held on tighter.

"You know you're sexy when your mad." The words froze Kaoru, and she looked closer at the boy. He looked up, and what she saw chilled her, though she hid it well. He looked like Butch, but it couldn't be him... he was a kid. A kid growing up to be one of the scummier villians in this town that she'll be fighting like all the rest. Whoever he was, it was freaking her out that his holding onto her like she was nothing but a child, like her strength was nothing to him. While she assessed him in her head, the strange boy took her silence for a flustered state.

"What's the matter Buttercup? You can't take a compliment?" The deep voiced teased her, and though it was impossible, she realized he was indeed Butch. _What the fuck happened?_ He was a kid before, now he's her age, or older, his aura, blacker than the night. How in the world was this possible? But being who she was, her shock didn't stop her from spitting fire into his direction.

"Let me go Butch! So I can kick your fucking ass and go home!"

"You don't like the upgrade?"

"You sick fuck, LET GO!"

"As you wish." He smirked his beloved stumbed back, as he let go on a particularly hard yank of hers. Taking her momentary lapse of footing, Butch busted through the glass. Shards flew in every direction, some slicing into Kaoru's skin. The red stood out against the paleness of her skin, and Butch caught the scent of tangy orange, tart like his beloved. He hiked himself on to the shelf, standing over her, hungrily eying her as she glared back at him, ignoring her cuts. He knew she looked sexy mad, but she looked so fuckable mad and bleeding. The thought plastered a sinister smirk to his face. Dropping in front of her, his form dwarfing hers completely. She stood up, and stared him down, before pressing the compact she was wearing as a belt. In a blinding flash, Buttercup stood before him. The green shirt stopping above her abs, jagged hair brushing her shoulders. The skirt she wore fluttering as she moved into a battle stance. Now there was a sight, and his beast was panting with want. He wanted to taste her, the orange scent was driving him crazy, but she wanted to fight. His two favorite things.

She ran at him, hammer flailing as she swung blow after blow, all of which he successfully dodged. She swung harder and harder trying to hit him, but he kept dodging, with that fucking smile on his face. Anger and adrenaline kept Buttercup swinging, until he knocked the hammer out her hands and a ways away from her. She looked on as it sailed through the air and landed with a thud on the concrete. Gobsmacked, she turned back to him, and found him invading her space exponentially. Springing back she ran at him kicking and punching, trying to make one of them connect, but to no avail. Butch grabbed her wrists a pulled her toward him, staring down at her with those green black eyes. She struggled against his grip, cussing at him, insulting him, and he wacthed her face contort with rage amused. That is, until she said something a little _too _hurtful.

"Your nothing, all of you vile creatures are nothing. You and all the villians in the world should just die, and I hope I'm the one to kill you." That was no way to talk to Butch, no matter who you were. The amusement was replaced with hurt and then cold anger, not that the cursing puff noticed. She needed to be punished, broken and put in her place, it hurt his love wanted to kill him. He wasn't going to enjoy it because it was Buttercup... well he wasn't going to enjoy it as much. Taking both wrists into her hands, he threw her towards the terminal. A subway train had just made a stop to let off the passengers, before a green streak crashed into it.

Buttercup was imprinted into the metal, an outline of her frame bent into the train. He face was scruched up in pain while she tried to pry herself out of the rut she was used to create. People stared in awe at her, hushed whispers ringing throughout the terminal. One man reached a hand out to help her, grasping her hand to try and pull her out. Butch was floating above them, hatred rolling off him in waves. This man dared to touch his Buttercup.

He dropped to ground fast, purposely creating a crater and causing the people to fall to the ground,the sound causing Buttercup open her eyes. She was trapped and couldn't break free, utterly useless to help anyone. Butch stood, calmly walking toward the man, pieces of rock floating behind him.

"Sir, who are you to touch what's mine?" The man tembled in front of Butch, who grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air. A huge root ripped through the concrete ceiling and impailed the man in the stomach, until the thickest part of the root made it way in, creatning a hole in the man the size of his torso. He let go of the corpse that was now suspending in the air, face frozen in a scream. By now the people were screaming and yelling and trying deperateky to escape. Buttercup shrieked at the slower ones to run faster. A huge concrete slab flew in front of the enterance, blocking any possible way out.

"No one leaves here." The rocks that had been floating the air shot through men and women left and right, stone bullets tearing through them like sheets of paper. Bodies fell, and the remaning survivors huddled together in an effort to protect themselves for the petrifing monster in human form. Roots erupted through the ceiling, grabbing a few of them by their necks, strangling them. Butch caused the roots to tighten, until their heads popped off in bloody gesyers of brain matter and skull fragments. Finally the bodies were released, plopping to the destroyed concrete floor. The terrified folks left were covered in the crimson that rained down and splashed onto them. Buttercup was screaming at the top oher lungs, frantically trying to pry herself from he crater in the modern locomotive. She needed to help to stop this madman. He killed people, she was sure that she would be allowed to dispose of someone like him. A life for a life, it was fair, and hell he deserved it, if only she could get free, then she could make him pay.

An advancing Butch, walked to the two remaining people, a man and woman. A root came through the floor, impaling the woman through her genitalia, ripping through her until it came out of her mouth and thrust itself into the awaiting ceiling above. The man gazed at the lifeless woman, terror enveloping him. Blood poured from the entry wound, falling down the root in rivlets. Tears fell from his eyes, and he turneed to look at the emerald demon, only to come face to face with a slab of concrete and be crushed into the wall.

Buttercup was now crying her eyes out still trying to get free, as her counterpart licked the blood off the root that had killed the woman. The root slid out of her, and Butch attacked the body. He tore her open, and devoured her insides. The sick slurping reached the green puff's ears making her fight the urge to retch. When he was done, the emerald ruff called his roots. At a blinding speed they ripped in the train, pulling Buttercup free and guiding her the Butch. She was hanging a few feet in front of him, inches off the ground, making her the same height as the psycho before her. Her eyes bore into him, face tear steaked and bruised, but she was still defiant as ever. She was his spitfire, he would make sure everyone, including her, knew that.

Tenderly he lifted her chin and kissed her, the blood mixing with her orange taste. Slipping his tongue in, she tried to bite his it, he responded by tearing into her own, and letting her orange taste run into his mouth. His eyes glazed over with bloodlust, he slurped and kissed her at the same time, as his clawed hands made their way up her thighs. Buttercup shuddered unwillingly, sighing into the kiss. Her legs tried to jerk away from his touch and kick him. He dug his claws into her hips, grinding agaisnt her. She kept trying to get away, though she knew it was hopeless, but she would never just let this happen, she would fight till the end.

Butch rubbed his hands over her behind, and slipped them under her skirt, finding her core. He placed in one digit, pressing into her, slowly at first, then gaining speed and adding two more fingers. Buttercup pressed against him, bucking and trying to get him away. She tugged at the roots and couldn't get free. Vowing to make him pay for this, Buttercup mustered her strength and attempted to knee him. She missed, barely grazing his side. Butch noticed and bit her tongue again, drawing more blood. God how she wanted to cry, but no, she wouldn't show any weakness, she would not bow, she would not break. She wouldn't...

As she strengthed her resolve, Butch removed his slick fingers, and replaced it with a larger memeber. There was no mercy in his thrusts, and she was sure she was bleeding. Buttercup crumbled, and in a lime greem flash reverted to Kaoru. He had won. She didn't care anymore, he had taken the one thing she had, and made her his. She cried and wimpered through the moans... Nothing was left. She couldn't beat him, she couldn't save them, she couldn't kill him... Kaoru felt worthless. And people have no trouble throwing away worthless things.

Butch finished his minstrations, and slowly pulled out of her. Before him, the green puff silently cried, the blood tainting the tears pink. The roots let her drop and she landed in a crumpled heap. Butch scooped the girl into his arms, and the concrete slab at the enterance was removed. He hovered into the night sky, a forest green streak against the black, wondering vaguely if he should've used the blood as lube.

**Read and Reveiw.**


End file.
